fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Itami
'Itami '(痛み Itami) is a girl who was created by Oni in Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn: The Key to the Land of Fairies!. She is actually the Fairy Key recreated after being fused with dark magic. History Itami was created when Oni used dark magic to change the Fairy Key into her, and she introduced herself and said that her only objective was to destroy Pretty Cure once and for all. After the Cures transformed, Itami began fighting them, but later on, Cure Starlight takes Itami's hand and says that they are friends now. Itami led the Cures, mascots and Yousei to the Fairy Palace, where Oni was waiting. Oni was shocked that Itami was now allies with the Cures. In anger, he summoned an orb of black light and threw it at Itami, killing her, with Cure Starlight screaming as she dies. Cure Starlight took the Fairy Key, and held it to her heart, and swore to defeat Oni, for Itami. She then raises the Fairy Key and summons power, which allows her to transform into her Fairy Form. Using her attack, Miracle Fairy Solution, to defeat Oni (who had transformed into his ultimate form earlier on). Everything was now in peace as the land was given back to Yousei. Yousei thanked the Cures for saving the Land of Fairies, and Kibo gave the Fairy Key back to Yousei. However, Kibo shed tears for Itami, and was sad to think that she had failed to save a friend. Her friends told her that it was good that Itami had made a true friend. Personality Itami is cruel, spiteful and quite vain. She claims that she doesn't need friendship, nor hope, peace and love. However, when Cure Starlight tells her that they are all friends now, Itami starts to cry and says that she didn't know the first thing about friendship. But the Cures tell her that they will teach her. Itami is also very brave, shown when she saved the Cures from one of Oni's black orbs, but she got hit by one, thus resulting in her death. Appearance Itami has long black hair and has black eyes. She wears a long white dress with a golden belt and necklace, and has a rope hanging from her belt. She wears gloves that start at her forearms and end at her wrists, and has golden armbands as well as golden bracelets. She wears black high heels and has black wings. Powers and Abilities Itami can fly by using her wings, and can use dark magic. * 'Dark Shower '(ダークシャワー Dāku Shawā) - Itami shoots out black laser bullets from her palms. Trivia * Itami is voiced by Kudou Mayu, who sings the opening song for the series. * Itami is very similar to Cure Starlight's past self, Dark Dream, due to the two of them becoming friends with the Cures and them saving the lead Cure. * Like Yousei, Itami has wings. This is probably due to Itami's true form being the Fairy Key. Gallery AnimeAngel23.jpg|Itami's first appearance Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures